


Lekcje bezczelności

by Myst7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst7/pseuds/Myst7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po zajęciach z oklumencji ani Snape, ani Potter nie łakną swojego towarzystwa. Jednak Albus jak zwykle ma zamiar postawić na swoim, nawet jeżeli będzie musiał zmienić reguły gry. Przecież robił to nie raz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zapowiedź

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł serii: [b]Lekcje bezczelności[/b]  
> Autor: [b]Myst[/b]  
> Beta: [b]Fantasmagoria[/b]  
> Liczba słów: [b]100[/b]  
> Pairing: [b]SS/HP[/b]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Fantasmagoria  
> Liczba słów: 100

Ponad tydzień temu Dumbledore zdecydował, że dodatkowe lekcje z OPCMu dla Pottera poprowadzi Snape. Komentarz Severusa: _naprawdę nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego to właśnie mnie spotkał ten wątpliwy zaszczyt, skoro doskonale wiesz, jak przebiegały nasze wcześniejsze zajęcia. Przy tak wielkim postępie w nauce, jaki wykazywał wtedy Potter, obawiam się, że Czarny Pan prędzej umrze ze starości niż od różdżki tego dzieciaka_ , został zignorowany. Tak jak i wszystkie inne. Czysta furia wywołana nakazem szybko zmieniła się w poczucie rezygnacji. Jednak później, analizując w myślach zajęcia z oklumencji, Severus stwierdził, że zmuszenie Pottera do wycofania się nie powinno nastręczyć mu trudności.


	2. Jest źle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liczba słów: 150  
> Beta: Fantasmagoria

Harry myślał, że to lekcje oklumencji były piekłem. Okazało się jednak, że nie docenił Snape’a.

_Przy tobie Longbottom błyszczy jak szlachetny kamień._   
_Czarny Pan mógłby cię porwać i w twoje miejsce podstawić gumochłona. Nikt nie zauważyłby różnicy._   
_Czy jesteś aż tak beznadziejny w tym zaklęciu, czy zwyczajnie stwierdziłeś, że moje klątwy nie są godne odbicia się od tarczy Chłopca-Który-Przeżył?_   
_Nie jestem pewny, co chcesz mi udowodnić: że jesteś kompletnie głuchy, czy tak tępy._   
_Przy takich postępach możesz już powiedzieć przyjaciołom, aby zaczęli przygotowywać transparent powitalny dla Czarnego Pana, chociaż wątpliwe jest, by ukończyli go na czas._   
_Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale porównywanie cię do twojego ojca było zbyt pochopne. James chociaż potrafił poprawnie rzucić to zaklęcie._   
_Pewnie naukę tej tarczy uważasz za całkowicie niepraktyczną, skoro możesz zasłonić się Lupinem, a w zapasie pozostaje ci jeszcze Granger i stado Weaslyów._

Miesiąc i siedemdziesiąt dziewięć ujemnych punktów później Harry nie wytrzymał.


	3. Ale zawsze może być gorzej

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liczba słów: 50  
> Beta: Fantasmagoria

Wczoraj wściekły Potter wreszcie pobiegł na skargę do dyrektora. Po tym wydarzeniu Albus stwierdził, iż być może większa swoboda wypowiedzi lepiej wpłynie na przyswajanie wiedzy przez chłopaka. I żeby Severus się niczym nie niepokoił, ponieważ dyrektor osobiście ustalił z Harrym taktowną granicę. To spowodowało, że Snape zaczął martwić się podwójnie.


	4. Kiepski repertuar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liczba słów: 150   
> Beta: Fantasmagoria

Właściwie nie było wcale tak źle, jak początkowo zakładał. Co prawda nie mógł już podczas tych lekcji odbierać chłopakowi punktów za pyskowanie, z drugiej właśnie otrzymał oficjalne pozwolenie na rzucanie sarkastycznymi uwagami. W dodatku nędzne riposty w wykonaniu Pottera bywały momentami nawet zabawne.   
— Jesteś draniem, tłustowłosym dupkiem, obślizgłym gadem — krzyczał chłopak pomiędzy rzucanymi zaklęciami. Snape dziwił się, że jeszcze nie dostał chrypki.   
— Mógłbyś zmienić repertuar, bo zaczynasz mnie nudzić.   
Profesor z satysfakcją rejestrował coraz większe wzburzenie Pottera.   
— Obleśny nietoperz — wywarczał tamten.   
Snape westchnął teatralnie.   
— Prawie współczuję Granger.   
Przez ułamek sekundy Potter wydawał się zbity z tropu nagłym wspomnieniem przyjaciółki, ale zaraz przyszło zrozumienie i chłopak dostał białej gorączki. Następne zaklęcie rozbiło w pył tarczę Severusa. Pojedynkując się dalej z Potterem, Snape musiał przyznać - pomimo swojej awersji do niego - że bachor nigdy nie miał problemu ze zrozumieniem nawet najbardziej zawiłej obelgi, a to też niestety już o czymś świadczyło.


End file.
